Tyrone King
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Unknown |job = producer and host |mission = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 33 |race = African American }} Tyrone King, also goes by the initials TK, is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 2. He is the bombastic host and producer of Terror is Reality, the controversial pay-per-view game show sponsored by Zombrex. He is accompanied by The Twins, his two co-hostesses and bodyguards. Story Backstory Before entering the show business, Tyrone was in the music industry. He recorded a popular song, "Long live the King" and soon became a music producer, establishing Kingtone Records. His company was able to rack in some musical talent, including Connorboy, Sultry Q, The Element, and Trif. Apparently, though through "unsportsmanlike" practices, he was able to overcome rival producers including YRN, Dapper Records and Schmitty Sounds.http://www.tapeitordie.com/blog/kings-and-paupers-street-shootin-their-bullets-match-beat Soon after the Willamette Incident and the spread of the zombie plague throughout the country, Tyrone was hired by the producers of Terror is Reality as the show's host. After the show's popularity skyrocketed, Tyrone also became the show's executive producer. Dead Rising 2 During Case 4-1: The Source, Chuck Greene learns from Amber and Crystal that Tyrone was the one who arranged for Chuck to be framed for causing the outbreak. Later, Chuck and Rebecca Chang learn that Phenotrans, the Zombrex manufacturers and sponsors of TiR, made a deal with Tyrone to cause the outbreak so that the company could harvest Queen Wasps, in exchange for allowing Tyrone to steal as much money and valuables from the city as his assistants could carry. At the end of 72 Hour Mode, Chuck goes to confront Tyrone after killing Raymond Sullivan, only to find that Tyrone has been bitten by a zombie and infected during the military's botched cleanup operation. He promises to use his connections to delay the military firebombing of the city long enough for Chuck, Katey and Stacey Forsythe to escape in exchange for a shot of Zombrex. Chuck can either choose to allow Tyrone to die, which ends the game, or comply with his request, which unlocks Overtime Mode. After receiving a shot, Tyrone arranges for the bombing to be delayed for 24 hours and calls for a rescue vehicle to pick them all up. At the end of Overtime Mode, Chuck makes it to the pickup point, only to find that Tyrone has taken Stacey and Katie hostage. He informs Chuck that he intends to kill them all to keep them from revealing the true cause of the outbreak, then attacks. After he is defeated, Chuck knocks him off of a high platform into a crowd of zombies, where he is eaten alive. Tactics TK can be a hard enemy, due to that you have no weapons, while he uses his big Microphone as a Mace. One tactic is to loot one of the Cardboard Boxes for a Crowbar, it will make huge amount of damage, also find alot of health. You can try getting the antler if you want, but it is not recommend to do so. Hit him with the crowbar, avoid his attacks, repeat and he is dead. You can also use your bare hands, and you can hit him with up to 8 punches before you need to "roll" to saftey. The roll technique should also be used to avoid his charge attack. For co-op, a good stategy is to have one player gather food items and weapons, while another keeps TK busy, then dropping the stuff in the middle area, and taking turns healing and attacking. Only turn the crank when he jumps over the railing, as he will ignore the other player if one starts turning it. Trivia Tyrone bears several similarities to Brock Mason. Both are the final bosses of their respective games, both battles start with the player unarmed, and both battles end with them falling from an elevated platform into a crowd of zombies. Gallery Showtime.jpg|Showtime with the Twins Tyrone detailed.png|Official bio on website File:Tyrone King.png|Official artwork (click image) 78839f1ca6402986d84fd7cc3f2163eb.jpg|Tyrone King on the cover of TIR, a popular pay-per-view reality show. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Speculation Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths